dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Limbo
Overview Limbo is a young, nine-year-old boy who was once a pastor boy for the Church but was excommunicated and thrown out with nowhere to go, them calling him 'snow demon.' He is also the current wielder of the Longinus Sacred Gear, Absolute Demise. Despite his rather small stature, Limbo is a full-blooded frost giant, which was part of the reason why he was cast out by the Church. Appearance Limbo appears to be a nine-year-old human boy and is of short stature despite being a frost giant. He has bright blonde hair with blue at the ends and amber eyes. Personality Limbo is best known for his timidity, his cowardice, and his shy nature. This was shown when he hides his face from the Kuoh Academy students inside a blue blanket with snow flakes that was given to him by Absolute Demise, whom he calls Absol. In fact, Limbo wears the blanket in his shoulders constantly. Limbo will also freeze and then start to shiver, not out of cold, but of general fear of the unknown whenever he loses his blanket. This was shown when Riser Phenex heartlessly burned the blanket in a fit of rage when Rias continued to refuse to marry him. Let it also be known that Limbo is very dependent upon Absol, seeing her as a surrogate mother, despite her being a Sacred Gear. Summary A frost giant at birth, Limbo was the son of Ymir, the king of the frost giants, before Ymir's death at the hands of his power-crazed brother. After that, the brother of Ymir cast out Limbo out of shame due to his small stature and into the human world he went. Limbo was then found by the Church, who took him in and raised him as a pastor boy. After seven years of service, a local gang attacked the church, demanding money while killing a Holy Maiden who resisted. Scared and enraged, he lashed out and unleashed his race's power, freezing the gang members solid and giving their leader the most extreme case of hypothermia, disabling him for life. Seen as a 'snow demon,' Limbo was cast out yet a second time. Having no place to turn, he was then captured by members of the Old Satan Faction to experiment upon his frost giant powers. Somehow, he managed to escape, but was wounded and broken. Limbo finally arrived at Kuoh Town, to which he set up base in an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Kuoh. However, his minuscule time of peace was shattered when a Stray Devil threatened to eat him. The Stray Devil was about to follow through with its intentions until it was frozen and destroyed by Absol, who felt a massive amount of power similar and larger than her own. Absol then was shocked to learn that the boy was a frost giant, small as he was, though she also took pity upon the young giant and decided to be his Sacred Gear and protect him. After this event, Stray Devil after Stray Devil was killed whenever they found Limbo, each of them growing a son and mother type of relationship. These events did not go unnoticed by the Devils that resided in Kuoh, who was told by the higher-ups that a 'monster' was killing off all the Stray Devils in the area and needed to be investigated before the 'monster' became a threat to them. Rias Gremory and her peerage went to interrogate Limbo after finding him when, much to their surprise, Absol appeared and hugged Limbo close, saying that they should be ashamed of themselves for interrogating a child who had nothing to do with the killings and that it was her own doing. Shocked and ashamed, Rias and her peerage felt that the boy needed help, so they made a proposition. Limbo, and by extension Absol, would become members of Rias' peerage and in turn, they would be given a proper place to stay in. Thinking about it for a moment, both Limbo and Absol agreed, thus beginning their new life, with Absol as a history teacher for Kuoh Academy. Abilities * 'Ice Manipulation: '''As a frost giant, Limbo is capable of creating, shaping and manipulating ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Limbo was specially trained by Absol and later Grayfia and Serafall when learning about his abilities. These abilities do not require magical energy, as they are a part of what Limbo is. Applications * Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through ice or leaving a tunnel. * Cold Manipulation ** Cold Generation ** Cold Energy Manipulation *** Frostbite to freeze anything to atomic levels making it fragile. **** Ultimate Freeze * Cryokinetic Constructs * Ice Attacks * Ice Generation ** Avalanche Creation * Ice Negation Equipment '''Absolute Demise: '''Also known as the '''Eternal Ice Princess, '''is a Longinus Sacred Gear wielded by Limbo. Absolute Demise takes the appearance of a beauty with long cream-colored hair and sky blue–colored eyes. She has a slender, curvaceous figure and large breasts. Absol also wears a white kimono with sky blue outlines and a dark blue Obi. She wears a pair of black Geta and a white-ish transparent silk veil on top of her head. Once activated, Absolute Demise not only summons the tall Ice Princess doll at the wielder’s side, the Princess also obeys its wielders every command. The doll is also shown to have immense ice based abilities, capable of instantly freezing an entire area into a frozen world and its maximum range could lock an entire small country within a crystal of ice as long as the user wanted to. Known Techniques * Cryokinetic Combat * Cryokinetic Invisibility * Cryokinetic Regeneration * Cryostasis * Ice Absorption * Ice Augmentation * Ice Aura * Ice Empowerment * Ice Healing * Ice Mimicry * Ice Storm Creation * Ice Transmutation Trivia * Limbo's personality was made similarly to Gasper Vladi's * Absol, the doll that is the '''Absolute Demise, '''was instead given the appearance of Nobara Yukinokouji from ''Inu x Boku SS. * Absol's name is also derived from the first syllable of the word 'absolute' in reference to her Sacred Gear title. * In addition, Absol is also the name of a Pokemon. * Limbo was given Absolute Demise to fit well with his race and abilities, as well as giving him a mother figure in his life. * No one is sure as to why Limbo was given his name, not even him, nor Absol. * Limbo was made to be the replacement character for both Levinia Reni and Issei Hyoudou. * Limbo's method of being cast out from Jotunheim is coincidentally similar to the Marvel character Loki's method. * Limbo's method for attaining his Sacred Gear is also similar to how Sairoarg Bael gained Regulus Nemea.